mixels_fanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixel Mart
This page is about the store in mixel land! Info Mixel mart is the store in Mixel land! This is where Mixels get things such as food, toys and more! Areas Outside Content info Outside of mixel mart has the enterances (duh) and a parking lot (duh). Enterances There are 2 main enterances. Enterance 1 brings you to the check out counters where you buy the stuff you want with mucks but you dont go back here untill your done. Enterance 2 brings you to the food area just in case you just wanna buy food or thats where you park. Inside Content Info Sections: Food, Toys, Sports, Cubits, Muck trading center. Food The food section is where you can get all kinds of things. Zap Zaps Teslo and Volectro are always in this area! They would love to get some zap zaps for a picnic or mix them at the food mixing center with rocks! Rocks Krader would always wanna get some delicous rocks to share at a picnic or mix them with Volectro's Zap zaps! Barbacues Vulk would alaways get a piping hot barbacue at mixel mart! Just so he can eat at a picnic or mix it with Slumbo's Ice! Ice on a cone Slumbo has ice on a cone to lick and eat or to make Bar-B-Cubes with Vulk! Coconapples Seismo and Zorch are always looking for fresh cocnapples! They can get red ones, green ones, yellow ones, even ones that are hot! They can get one for 50 muck coins (cents in mixel land) or get a bag full of them! Cookironis You can't start a picnic in mixel park without buying a box of cookironis! Theyre so good! When you have one, you will keep asking for more! But mixels now know to get multiple boxes or it will become a fight for who gets the last one! Sandwiches There are many ways to have a sandwich in mixel land! But the most selling meat is Hamlogna! Its the meat that is mostly made in the factory so Zaptor and Jawg don't go crazy! Plowers The infernites look at the ground to find fresh plowers! But they can go to the mixel mart to find some! They would like to eat plowers for a yummy desert at a picnic and share them with other mixels! Food Mixing Center The food Mixing center is where Bar-B-Cubes and Rock pops are made! They are yummy! Go to the food mixing center and pay 1-5 mucks to mix the foods you wants. Dosen't have to be Bar-b-cubes or rock pops you make but it can be something made up! Maybe a Coconroni! Toys The toy section has toys in mixel land. When mixels were kids they always go some and when they are grown up, they keep them to remember gooooood times! The toy section is also where shuff gets his Cermaic Figures! Sports items At the sport section you can get Snowboards, Big Rocks (for rockball and mixelball) and Logs (for log toss). Cubits There is a area where you can get cubits! Price for cubits 1 thing: Did you know? If a mixel is newer than another, then their series cubits will cost 2-5 Mucks more! Muck Trading Center Example: Flain: I have a 5 dollar muck! Flurr: I have 5 1 muck dollars! They can trade but they will still have the same ammount but in different ways. Gallery Not Avalible yet. Category:Boycat2004 Category:Locations